User blog:Avalanchestrike/My first... and possibly my only blog here
Hey. Look at that. After being on NC for nearly 8 months, this is my- as stated- first blog here... and quite possibly my last. Anyway, I have something to tell you and a heads up of sorts so if you want to know, continue reading. Normal Real... Life So... pretty much I'm copying what Roo and Rainy did on WFW with this so yeah... As some of you know, I hadn't been on lately. I hadn't touched my laptop or my phone to check on Wikia except for some recent activity early morning when I wake up. I guess I kinda grew to like it and I have more free time for family stuff. Plus I have to catch up with my summer assignments now since I have two and a half weeks remaining before school starts up again on September 9 (Sophomore year DX). I needed a break from here anyway since I was on vacation in VA for my Quinceañera (it was a pretty big party much to my surprise) and as stated by Robo, the Drama Saga went on then and sort of ruined my day. But I sort of got over it after a day or two. Anyway, I wanted to show you guys this for quite a while so here you go: Talking to the Moon (WxD) - My Songfic I made this on Word and finished it on August 3rd before showing it to Rainy, Brighty, Roo and Icy. I posted this on WFW nearly two weeks after since I had to fix some mistakes on it and yeah. So I decided to show you guys this too and might take Songfic requests as well (maybe but Idk). Strike is leaving??? Well. I don't really know myself. I haven't fully thought about it, but I most likely am. If I do decide to leave this place, it might be in around late November to early December since that's when stuff begins to get harder. It has been 2 weeks since my birthday and I realized that I should aim for what I wanted to be part of since I joined high school and JROTC - to enroll myself into West Point by the time I graduate from high school. The problem is I have to work harder than ever so I can to get into this military school since only 11% of the candidates who want to join this school gets in (freaking 11% *wails*). I'm thinking of joining the Raiders team- which tests my strength and stamina- in my JROTC program, but I'm already on a team (Drum Corps - which I love) and will be joining the Staff. Plus I have my academic classes to worry about. But anything is possible. I also want to enjoy my high school experience the best I can since you go through it once in your life career, but four times over in your entire life. So, even if I don't leave Wikia (which I hope it doesn't have to come to that since I love you guys too much to be that cruel), I'll be rather inactive with living my life to the fullest (almost like a yolo thing even though I don't believe in that- sorry I just don't), but I'll still drop in from time to time. So I guess I'm done with what I wanted to say so... I'll end it here. Strike of the Avalanche Out~ 'Update' To those who know me so well that I can't leave here, I decided to hang around on NC for another year. Yeah, though now I want to go to the USAF Academy (it is also military and even better, for the Air Force), I can still join the team next year when I'm a Junior and I'll try my best to visit NC when possible (like at least once or twice a week- more when on break). So... this was a bit of an update just so you know what is going on in my life. Strike signing out for the night~ Category:Blog posts